New Addition part three
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Arcee and Jack get some unexpected news from Ratchet. A new addition brings new hope and new fears. ArceeXJack. Also my OCs Brightshine and her new sibling. Enjoy.


New Addition

Part three

By: Peaceblossom

Arcee and Jack sat there their mouths open. Ratchet fluttered about his console pouring through computer files as Jack was at a loss for words.

Then words finally came. "Are you sure?" Jack started.

Arcee put a hand to her chest. "After the way I've been feeling these last few weeks, I'd say Ratchet's right." But there was a slight tone of sadness in her answer. But she smiled at her dear Jack who looked up at her a smile from ear to ear. It finally hit him that another child would soon be here and he tossed himself in Arcee's arms.

"Oh Arcee, I love you so much! And I thought you were terribly ill." He sat back a moment. "A baby, I can't believe it. I thought Brightshine was a once in a life time miracle, but it seems she won't be alone."

Arcee lowered her eyes and was about to get Jacks attention but he jumped down and went to the hall. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get Brightshine and the others." Jack climbed up and gave a Arcee a quick kiss before running off down the hall.

Arcee on after him, her heart heavy. Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't have it in my spark to tell him."

"I love Jack Ratchet. You know I'd never do anything to hurt him."

"I know." The older medic took a deep breath. "Do you remember anything of that night?"

"I wish I did. Or maybe it's better if I didn't." Arcee said sadly.

Her smile spread from one pink side fin to the other. Her sea foam greens optic shining.

"Wow, really! A little brother."

As the days passed, Brightshine excited about the news of a new sibling. At first she was worried her daddy would not have the time for her. But Jack had every effort to ease his daughters fears. Brightshine was treated like a Princess and she learned she had to be a good big sister.

As time passed, Arcee grew increasingly worried. Jack was no fool. He would eventually realize the child was not his. But how could she explain to him the truth. Would he be furious or understanding. She was a great soldier and truthfully didn't need a human as a spark mate, but she chose him because she saw a true love in him, that she had not seen, in a long time. She knew Brightshine was in fact a miraculous creation. Made from both their CAN and DNA, which never have been able to fuse together both somehow it did and Brightshine came. A beautiful little girl so much like her father in personality it was amazing.

But now another child will come, and she knew it was not his. What was she going to do?

One evening, while Jack was at work, Arcee went to Ratchet again. They sat and talked, trying to determine what exactly happened the night her child was created.

"It's like I said, I was knockout for a loop by the beasts tail, harder then I thought. I was leaking energon like crazy. I was dizzy and could barely see. I felt Knockout pick me up and he ran with me I guess to cover. Some place safe. Why he'd want to help me I have no idea."

"Did he ever say anything about liking you or say anything strange to you.?" The doctor asked.

"No. He seemed worried more about himself. I was in a lot of pain and I could tell he showed some kind of concern. But that was only because he probably feared for his own safety."

"Decepticons would say anything to save themselves." Ratchet commented.

Arcee tried to remember that night, seeing the expression on Knockout face when he asked if her team mates were coming for her. She slightly remembered his face as the pains had hit her again terribly. He seemed almost sad.

It couldn't be. Decepticons didn't care about their enemies. None were ever so noble.

But she barely remembered the look on his face as she slipped into unconsciousness. One sentence she could barely hear as darkness over took her.

Her eyes shot open as she realized he did in deed fuse his spark with hers. But the words were hard to believe. I do this only to save your life. Could be possible he did only want to help her, not thinking something like this could happen? Or was Knockout the type of creepy guy to force himself on a female. It could not have been that way.

There was something in those last barely audible words that made her feel perhaps he was just trying to save her life so in turn he could stay alive. Knockout was a bit of a weird one, but she doubted he'd be like that, not at the risk of his own life. There was no actual way to know unless she found him. But wasn't going to do that. But something in her spark told her that her child was created with good intentions, a positive thing for her to know.

Ratchet pounded his fist against the console. "The decepticons have gone too far."

Arcee put a hand to his arm, the other to her chest. "Ratchet. Don't feel that way. I don't. I won't let myself feel that way. The great life force has given me another child, and intentionally or not, I will love and cherish him."

Ratchet looked at the female soldier with sad and caring eyes. He put a hand to her shoulder smiling warmly at her. "You are indeed a strong soldier my dear. Optimus is lucky to have you on his team."

The two smiled at each other.

Jack stood there, his back to the wall as he listened. He had came in from work and heard about knockout and his Arcee. He breathed deeply. His heart racing. His teeth grinding together, wanting to punch the wall but more importantly wanted to tear Knockout limb from limb. He knew he was only human and that couldn't happen but he could not help how he felt so hurt and betrayed. But could he really blame Arcee? He knew she loved him, but why hide this from him. He turned quietly ran back outside and drove off in his car. He needed some time alone to think. His mid was racing, his heart pounding. He was hurt.

The night grew darker, as storm clouds started to form. Jack hit the peddle hard, and he soon reached ninety on a seventy-five mile road. The rain began to pour down and the winds picked up speed. A late summer storm threatened the open country road. His car slid to a stop by the side of the road and he jumped out slamming the door after him.

"Like you cons haven't caused enough heart ache. Why this!" He screamed into the air as the rain poured down, soaking him through.

He screamed and swore and did everything he felt he needed to until his energy was spent. He sat on a rock, staring at a pool of rain water that had formed. He could see his reflection. He looked like a drowned rat.

He knew Arcee was completely different from him. But when he was old enough, he could hold back his truth feelings for her. And he was relieved to know she felt the same way. Why did they love each other despite being so different? It was her differences that drew him to her. His burning curiosity and her female form that drew him close and made him want her like no one else. He was amazed she wanted him that way too though they knew it wouldn't be easy. But when Brightshine came, everything seemed perfect. Their life was complete.

Now a new child comes into their lives, one not his own.

"I guess it was too much to ask for one more." He said to himself.

He thought about Knockout and would he ever come looking for the child. The storm clouds parted and the rain stopped.

Then Jack felt something in him swell. "No. He will never get my son." He jumped up and shook his fists to the sky.

"You hear that Knockout! He's my son and as long as I live you'll never get him!"

Jack felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. The light poured through the clouds and a rainbow formed on the surface of the puddles of rain water. Jack jumped in his car and drove back to the base.

Aboard the Nemesis, Knockout worked quietly. He had to make sure the spark he extracted from Airacnid survived. In the back of his mind something tugged at him. He tried to ignore it and continue his side project before continuing with what he was supposed to be working on. Helping to further Megatrons plans.

Jack, freshly changed, walked into their quarters, seeing Arcee seated on the berth staring out at the stars. He smiled seeing his daughter cuddled near her. He knew she didn't like rain storms.

Arcee heard his footsteps turned to meet his warm eyes. She could tell he knew the truth. Arcee was about to say something when he simply put a hand to her pink lips.

He smiled at her, and hand on Brightshines head. He reached up and caressed his wife's cheek. "Brightshine's going to have a little brother and I'm going to have a son. Life couldn't be more perfect."

Arcee was amazed how understanding Jack could be. One of the many things she loved about him. The two drew near and kissed.

Soon the day arrived and Jack stood amazed as Ratchet announced they had a boy. The sparkling was reddish orange with bright sea foam eyes. Jack surprised how small the sparkling was. Small enough to hold in his arms, like Brightshine was.

He wrapped the sparkling in a light blue blanket. Ratchet saw the blanket a bit confused.

"This is the blanket my mother wrapped my in when I came home from the hospital. And it seems it fits him perfectly." Jack held the sparkling close to his heart. "You hear that? That's my heart, a heart that loves you so very much."

Arcee leaned over, seeing the two.

Brightshine hung over her fathers shoulders. "Why is he sleeping so much. Doesn't he know it's time to party."

Everyone laughed. Jack smiled at his daughter. "He'll be up and about sooner then you think and you'll have a big job to do as his big sister."

Everyone smiled. "Work?" Brightshine asked. "I knew there was a catch."

"Do you have a name for him?" Ratchet asked, the question not really directed at either of them directly.

Arcee looked at Jack, his eyes filled with nothing but love and hope.

"His name will be Vector-" Jack spoke up firmly. "Vector Darby." Arcee smiled as the name seemed to fit his well. "Welcome to our family little Vector." Jack nuzzled the boy close.

Everyone smiled and Jack looked at Arcee knowing future together would be a good one.

Their son was here and their family was complete.

The End

For now.


End file.
